El poder del Wincest
by NORA29
Summary: Como cambia el punto de vista a partir de una nueva visión de algo cotidiano...
1. Chapter 1

El poder del wincest

Fandom: Supernatural

Pareja: Dean y Sam

Público: Nc18

Autora: La misma que viste y calza!

Estado: En proceso

Nota: Sé que jamás he puesto esto, pero esta ni ninguno de los personajes de las historias que he escrito y publicado son míos. No hay nada que me puedan sacar así que no gasten en legalidades ni juicios.

También sé que tengo una historia a medio empezar y aqui estoy empezando otra, pero como voy a publicar de ambas una vez por semana creo que podré terminarlas ambas en un tiempo razonable.

_**Capítulo primero**_

Todo empezó cuando llegamos a ese pueblo siguiendo ciertas señales que parecían mostrar alguna presencia demoníaca, algún espectro, o ser sobrenatural; fuimos hasta allí más que nada para cerciorarnos si era o no algún caso de nuestra especialidad ya que no era la primera ni la última vez que hacemos trayectos largos para encontrarnos con que no era nada.

Al final fue falsa alarma, pero con lo que nos encontramos fue algo que nos costó mucho creer. Vamos que si te dicen que tu vida, todo lo que has vivido, visto y sufrido a lo largo de tu existencia es parte de lo que en un futuro será conocido como "Evangelio" la carcajada que soltarías se escucharía desde el otro lado del mundo.

Ese día empezaba como cualquier otro, nos vestimos como federales para que accedan a responder de buena gana y con la mayor cantidad de detalles a las preguntas que les hacíamos. Entramos en una tienda de comics y comenzamos con nuestra personificación, pero no contábamos con lo que iba a suceder, y eso que ya habíamos pasado por muchas situaciones fuera de lo común.

El encargado luego de responder algunas de las preguntas que les hicimos, de cierta forma supo quienes éramos, pero él quedo creyendo que frikis "roleando" o lo que signifique eso.

Como no terminábamos de entender a que se refería, nos llevó hacía una mesita que se encontraba a unos pasos y nos mostró el primero de una larga serie de libros titulado "Supernatural", al leer la contratapa nos quedamos anonadados.

La sorpresa no termino ahí, porque cuando Sam le solicitó al encargado del local todas las copias de los libros de Supernatural, y este tuvo que hacer varios viajes hacía el sótano… no creí que sería esa enorme cantidad!

Nos encontramos con una serie de libros sobre cada maldita cacería en la que nos vimos involucrados, relatada con lujo de detalles como si algún ente nos hubiera estado siguiendo, mirando cada uno de nuestros movimientos, gestos y comentarios, hasta parecía que nos hubieran filmado para describir minuciosamente cada detalle, y volcarlo en estos libros.

Al comenzar a leer nuestras vidas, seguía incrédulo. Recuerdo que pensaba como diablos había hecho el sujeto para lograr toda esa narración, como si de alguna manera se hubiera metido en la mentes de Sam y en la mía para relatar sucesos vividos ya sea estando juntos o separados.

Dios, lo que me fascino mucho es que la colección haya logrado cultivar ciertos adeptos a la historia, cuando Sam me mostró la repercusión que tenía en internet, volcaban sus pareceres respecto a cada cosa que habíamos vivido, claro para ellos solo es una historia para pasar el tiempo; ni puta idea tienen que eso que leyeron fue real. Pero vaya ellos y su ignorancia!

Sam me incita a seguir, así que me encuentro secciones del tipo "Chicas Sam" y "Chicas Dean", no lo voy a negar me gustaba eso de tener chicas suspirando por mi, me asombraba que por Sam también sean numerosas.

Hasta que… me tope con esa bendita barra. Como pudo una simple barra trastocar tanto mi vida. Mi primera impresión ante toda esa gente que adoraba crear historias en las que Sam y yo éramos más que hermanos fue de completo asco, impresión y luego pena por sus mentes enfermizas. Mi reacción fue de querer salir de allí a la de ya. Mi mente con solo saber que había muchos adeptos a esta temática ya había empezado a divagar sobre ese tema.

Quería salir pronto de ese cuarto y cualquier excusa me valía, así que nos pusimos a buscar al autor a como dé lugar.

No fue sencillo, pero tampoco lo más complicado que cualquier otra tarea. Entre convencer a la editora de ser los "fans" número uno de la colección para que nos dé nombre real y la dirección del autor; hacerle una visita al mismo para averiguar como lo hacía y que deje de escribir, que todo lo que él escribía se volvía real, que Chuck (nombre real del escritor) en verdad era un profeta, y no menos importante, y enterarnos que Lilith venía por Sam.

Gracias a Castiel pude detener la obstinación de Sam en dejar que Lilith lo hallara y que haga el trato que le había propuesto ella. Nos fuimos de allí no sin antes "hacerle prometer" a Chuck que aunque siga escribiendo no intentaría lograr la publicación de los demás libros.

Esos días si que fueron cargados de tensión para mí. Y me provocaron varias noches de insomnio. Noches que sin que me diera cuenta fui absorbiendo ávidamente esos relatos que seguidoras de la colección fueron inventando. Claro que solo leía los que trataban de nosotros siendo hermanos. No tengo claro si cliquee conciente o por error en uno de esos que tenían la barra, pero como empezaba como cualquier otra narración, es decir a mi teniendo relaciones con alguna camarera no le vi nada de malo. Es más lo seguí leyendo… hasta que apareció en escena Sam, picado ya por la curiosidad continué con la lectura. Decir lo excitado que me dejo esa historia era quedarse corto.

Es que de donde sacaban esas cosas, esas posturas? Esas reacciones!

De pronto sentí la necesidad de aire fresco, así que tomé mi campera, las llaves y billetera y salí de la habitación. Desde afuera podía escuchar a Sam preguntarme que dónde era el incendio, pero no podía darme vuelta y darle alguna clase de respuesta, mi cabeza aún reproducía detalladamente la reciente lectura.

Tomates por la izquierda… Palabras bonitas por la derecha


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo segundo**_

Cortó el beso para comenzar a recorrer a base de besos y mordidas aquel pecho tan bien formado, tan lleno de músculos; como si estuviera esculpido por el mejor escultor del mundo y que lo atraía como atraen a las moscas la miel. Quería grabarse en la mente el sabor de su piel, y reconocer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, creado para el pecado.

De a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a la cintura; podía sentir que su amante estaba cada vez más caliente. Al llegar a la zona genital, siente que lo toman de los lados de la cabeza como frenándolo. Levantó la cabeza para preguntarle si se estaba arrepintiendo pero lo que vio fue la lujuria grabada en los ojos del ser amado, con media sonrisa le expresó que iría despacio y que lo disfrutara.

El otro no pudo más que asentir. No podía hilvanar ningún pensamiento coherente, sólo atinaba a gemir y pedir más.

Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, comenzando a lamer lentamente como si se tratara del mejor y más grande helado de chocolate amargo; primero por un lado, luego por el otro, más tarde desde la punta para ir introduciéndolo de a poco dentro de su boca. Pero como quería hacerlo sufrir, sólo metía una pequeña parte para luego volver a lamer por fuera, incluso volvió a incorporarse a su lado para besarlo nuevamente en la boca.

El pequeño gimió frustrado cuando se vio abandonado, aunque no pudo quejarse pues su boca había sido ocupada casi de inmediato, así que bajo sus manos y para continuar dándose placer, pero sus manos fueron sujetadas detrás de su espalda. La mirada de angustia por este impedimento ablando el corazón del otro, que de inmediato acercó su propio sexo para refregarlo con el del otro. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, hasta que llevó su mano a la boca del otro, haciendo que lama tres de sus dedos para bajarla e ir introduciéndose de poco en el interior de Sam. Era el placer más espectacular que podría haber sentido, _¡todo apretado y caliente!_

Dean se despertó sobresaltado, no sabiendo en un primer momento dónde estaba. De a poco fue rememorando lo que acababa de soñar. Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama llevándose la almohada sobre la cara, no podía creer estar soñando esas cosas; _¡POR DIOS QUE ERA SU HERMANO! ¿EN QUE CLASE DE ENFERMO SE ESTABA CONVIRTIENDO?_ pensaba. Cuando sus sentidos le devolvían una habitación vacía, se quito la almohada para verificar la cama vacía de Sam. Ni tampoco escucho la ducha o movimiento alguno que indique la presencia de Sam en la habitación lo invadió el pavor.

_¡Por favor, que no haya dicho nada en voz alta y lo haya escuchado! Va a creer que me volví un desquiciado enfermo_ – rogaba Dean más para si mismo que como plegaria.

Se levanto de la cama para tomar el teléfono e intentar llamarlo, quizás si lo atendía de una, las cosas no serían tan malas.

Con estos pensamientos, y dos movimientos de tecla en el teléfono aguardaba que su hermano respondiera, pero su cabeza seguía regalándole imágenes incestuosas en las que él le proliferaba mil y un placeres a su pequeño hermano.

_¡Vamos Sam responde!_ – eran sus palabras al tiempo que caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Al cuarto tono, Sam responde

_Dean, ¿que pasa?_ Fue su escueto saludo.

No se vislumbraba en su tono de voz ningún tipo de odio, rencor, u otro sentimiento negativo, esto fue un alivio para Dean.

_Nada grave, sólo me extraño que no te encontrara en el cuarto, ¿Aún no decidiste que café quieres hoy?__ ¿O es que has encontrado un pollita? Por lo menos hubieras esperado a irte con ella una vez que me hayas dejado el desayuno_ – concluyó aliviado porque Sam no muestre signo alguno de haber escuchado lo sucedido en su sueño.

_Te dejé una nota sobre la mesa, diciéndote que iba directo a la biblioteca. ¿Recuerdas que no puede hallar nada sobre el caso en internet? Te tengo que colgar, la gente me pide que __haga silencio. Adiós Dean, espero encontrar algo pronto, regresaré lo antes posible. De última te mando un mensaje._

Yendo hacia la mesa para leer la nota, suspiro aliviado porque su hermano se haya ido temprano, menudo sueño que tuvo. Se prometió a si mismo dejar de leer esas chorradas que le estaban llevando a soñar, pensar o divagar de esta forma, de manera insana. Viendo de manera impropia, como nunca antes había pensado ver a su hermano. Vamos que él lo crió, bañó, educó, guió desde que lo pusieron en sus brazos a la tierna edad de seis meses, Sam pasó a encabezar la lista de prioridades. Y ahora por unos putos "fics" todos esos recuerdos que tenía, esas miradas que Sam le había dado en algún momento, las palabras no dichas, pero sobreentendidas, TODO estaba tomando otro matiz.

La única manera en la que podía volver a ser él, es haciendo lo que venía haciendo desde antes de toparse con Chuck: necesitaba un revolcón, y lo necesitaba YA!

Lo primero que haría es cambiarse para luego salir por su desayuno, el mocoso ni siquiera atino a dejarle el café e irse luego. Tendría que volver a echar algún vistazo en las escenas y reconfirmar con los testigos los acontecimientos declarados para ver si sacaba algo más en claro. Luego vería si podía volver a su rutina.

Con esa morocha que se topó en el bar estaba disfrutándolo de lo lindo, se agradecía y felicitaba mentalmente porque realmente era eso lo que le estaba faltando, sexo casual, sin complicaciones ni nada que conlleve ataduras.

Por lo que esa mujer le estaba haciendo creía que no iba a durar mucho, ni hace quince minutos que habían llegado a su casa y ya estaban completamente desnudos, apoyados en la mesa de la cocina. Ella haciendo un magnífico trabajo allí abajo y él dejándose llevar por el placer recibido. Hizo que se levante para poder comenzar a dilatarla, pero antes de que él pueda iniciar el proceso, ella llevo sus dedos hacía la boca de él. Algo hizo que se le mezclaran los sucesos reales de los ficticios y le recorriera por la columna un escalofrío que le heló la sangre.

Su acompañante lo miró perpleja porque de repente lo vio completamente blanco y mirando hacia la nada. Tuvo que hablarle más alto, incluso zamarrearlo para que reaccione.

Cuando Dean recobró un poco la conciencia y miró a quién tenía delante, se sintió sin fuerzas para seguir. No sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que le dijo, algo de que tenía una cita o reunión y se le había olvidado. Los dos sabían que eso era mentira, pero la determinación de Dean no dio lugar a que la chica emitiera queja alguna.

Salio de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo tercero**_

Primero agradezco a todas y todos por haberse pasado (dejen o no comentarios) y quedar con ganas de más, aqui les va otro trozo de historia. Esto es desde el punto de vista de Sam, que a pesar de parecer denso... puede que sea denso.

Pero bueno, creo que el próximo capi va a haber más diálogo (creo :think: )

Espero que lo disfruten y me animen a seguir!

PD: hace muchisimo calor por mi barrio, así que me estoy cambiando para ir por un cuarto de :icecream: para mi sola!

Cualquiera que fuera mudo testigo de la relación de los Winchester, ya sea que los viera charlando en una cafetería o caminando por la calle, sin escuchar lo que sale por sus bocas por encontrarse alejados de ellos (que se ubiquen en las mesas más alejadas o caminen por sitios despejados de otras personas y que hablen en susurros por estar detallando asuntos del caso del día no tiene nada que ver, nada-nada que ver) y analizara los gestos y posturas corporales diría que el más bajo es una persona totalmente franca, divertida, que nada puede ni podría estropear el mundo en el que se movía; mientras que del más alto creerían que era más realista, que sus pensamientos eran totalmente contrarios al de aquel sujeto con el que discutía con tanto ahínco.

Pero no podían dejar de notar, que éste último siempre llevaba las últimas palabras, y en ese momento lo odiaban un poco, porque esa sonrisa que veían en el rubio se desdibujaba ni bien el castaño se daba vuelta.

Si hubieran oído un poco de lo conversado y poder así darles algún consejo para que el rubio no pierda esa sonrisa canalla que tanto les gustaba, no lo dudarían ni un instante y mandarían a callar al sujeto alto.

Pero como eran meros observadores, jamás podrían entender; al fin de cuentas siempre se producían esas acaloradas discusiones cuando había un ser sobrenatural acechando el pueblo en el que se encontraban, y aún no sabían exactamente qué era, o cómo matarlo, o cuál era el plan que aplicarían, o que uno no quería que el otro no fuera el cebo, o que deberían haber llamado a Bobby, o porque no le había respondido las llamadas el día de ayer y que te fuiste con esa camarera y me dejaste a pie, en fin podría decirse que cada cosa los hacía discutir.

Pero bueno, la relación entre los Winchester era básicamente pacífica (una vez que el caso que tenían entre manos se había resuelto en poco tiempo y habiendo logrado salir relativamente ilesos, porque en ese caso, comenzaban las recriminaciones tanto verbales como no verbales) y como cada vez que resolvían algún caso de fantasmas se quedaban uno o dos días para asegurarse que el trabajo estaba terminado, la paz volvía a ellos.

Pero no era éste el caso entre los hermanos, ya que ellos se encontraban en lo que se conoce como "etapa investigativa" donde recavaban datos para saber si era un caso para ellos y en ese caso a que se enfrentaban. La semana anterior con todo ese movimiento de Lilith y saber que sus vidas habían sido utilizadas para crear una serie de libros (con la ignorancia total del autor de que esos sucesos habían sido reales en el momento en que lo soñaba) el panorama que se le abría a Sam le provocaba una enorme curiosidad.

Pese a las discrepancias que tuvo en algún momento con su hermano, tenía que saber en que parte de la historia contada en los libros se daba la pauta para que las fieles lectoras enredaran tanto la relación que mantenían los hermanos para verla como algo mas.

Pasaba que cuando al menor de los Winchester algo se le metía en la cabeza, hasta que no satisfacía su curiosidad, despejaba las dudas o lograba entender ese algo, casi no podía pegar ojo. Ese era el caso que apenas siendo las 6 de la mañana ya se había despertado, verificando que su hermano seguía durmiendo a pata suelta en la cama de al lado, aprovecho y se dio una relajante ducha, ducha que le despejo las ideas de cómo hacer para llevar a cabo su plan sin que su hermano interfiera e inmiscuya.

Saliendo del baño procedió a vestirse y con una breve nota que dejó sobre la mesa, cargó con los libros que habían adquirido en aquella tienda.

Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura (que en poco tiempo ya se había devorado los dos primeros ejemplares y estaba por la mitad del tercero) que cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar creyó que era algún tipo de respuesta de su cuerpo a la reciente lectura, vamos que ese tipo, Chuck, no podía describir mejor las situaciones, las emociones de cada uno de los involucrados en esos momentos cruciales que les tocaba vivir. Los momentos en que los Winchester se enfrentaban a la muerte cara a cara, y posicionándose firmes a ella para lograr salvar a la víctima con la que se habían ensañado.

El como Dean, dejando de lado la presencia de Sam entraba en aquel cuarto para abrir su corazón frente a Lucas contándole al pequeño que cuando él fue niño también tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de uno de sus padres (específicamente su madre) y reaccionó como él, encerrándose y dejando de hablar, pero que gracias a su hermanito y el amor que sentía por él de a poco fue saliendo de su mutismo; porque vio que los que quedaban alrededor suyo de a poco se desmoronaban y si seguía así lo que quedaba de familia se acabaría pronto. Así que resolvió en ese momento ser fuerte por su padre y por Sammy, él se encargaría de llevar las riendas de la situación.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente de todas esas nuevas perspectivas que venían por lo leído, y procedió a atender la llamada, previamente carraspeó para que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

Luego de esa breve comunicación, en la que tranquilizaba a Dean y su continuo extremismo de cuidarlo a toda hora, volvió la vista al ambiente que lo rodeaba. Era cierto que estaba en la biblioteca, pero no era cierto lo que le había dicho, eso de que lo mandaban callar y lo miraban con cara rara por estar hablando por teléfono y menos que investigaba sobre el caso. Del caso ya había recabado toda la información en internet y esa misma mañana se había encargado de acabar con el fantasma (nada que quemando el objeto maldito deje secuelas, y si el objeto se encontraba en el monumento del pueblo ubicado en la plaza principal, como se diría "pan comido"). La verdad era que quería tiempo a solas para su lectura, ubicado en el más recóndito rincón de la biblioteca, alejado de miradas indiscretas. Pero jamás imagino que esos libros le den una visión completamente distinta de Dean, bueno él sabía que su hermano era de las pocas personas más puras de corazón, que su continua personificación del "hombre que se come el mundo", sus continuos sarcasmos, y permanente fortaleza frente a las adversidades eran la coraza perfecta para evitar más daño aún, para que los problemas no lo afecten como aquella vez que se traumó de niño y dejó de hablar.

A medida que leía, se daba cuenta como aquella vez que se entero que fue él el que lo sacó de la casa en llamas, que prácticamente no conocía a su hermano.

¿Podría ser que todo ese amor que él quería llamar "de hermanos" sea en verdad más que eso? ¿Y que ninguno de los dos se haya parado a pensar en porque de esa relación enfermiza que los unía?

Con ese interrogante carcomiéndole la cabeza se encomendó nuevamente a hundirse en la lectura interrumpida. Aprovechando que le dijo a Dean que volvería tarde, los ojos le brillaban ansiosos por saber más y ver desde afuera las cosas que han estado cazando, cómo si fuera la primera vez que se metía en esas historias.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo cuatro**_

A Bobby, pese a sacarle muchas canas verdes, le gustaba y disfrutaba tener a los Winchester en su casa; veía como interactuaban en sus largos paseos a través de los coches cuando ellos tenían días libres de cazar algunos de los tantos seres sobrenaturales y se pasaban días haciéndose los vagos en su casa.

Adoraba ver como Dean conocía y leía a Sam como un libro abierto y a Sam le ocurría lo mismo con Dean. Las charlas sobre nada en que se embutían, y la casi inexistente paciencia del pequeño ante las pesadas bromas al que lo sometía el mayor.

Pero todos los que habían compartido cierto tiempo en la dinámica relación entre los Winchester, ya sea durante la caza o planeando alguna estrategia para la cacería, podrían llegar a esa idea o que un lazo muy fuerte los unía como si a veces fueran una misma cabeza pensante. No era complicado para ellos entenderse, porqué se dedicaban a esto desde críos.

Pero la vida a veces se comporta como una perra y nos arroja de un lado a otro impidiendo que podamos reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos vividos recientemente, disparándonos en breves lapsos de tiempo innumerables cantidades de información, y cuando queremos rememorarlos perdemos ciertos detalles de ellos.

Eso es lo que le venía a la mente a Sam a medida que leía sobre las cacerías en las que se vieron involucrados desde que volvieron a estar juntos, y ciertos pasajes del libro le traen al Winchester menor muchos recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros nostálgicos como aquella vez en que se gastaban bromas (como la de hacer pegar a Dean la botella de cerveza…!).

Pero también le mostraban esas ocasiones en las que él se encontraba alejado de Dean, sea porque el trabajo ameritaba que cada uno haga cosas distintas (porque no hay quién le saque de la cabeza a Dean que si entra en alguna biblioteca se derretiría o dejaría de tener pelotas) o como aquella vez que él se encontraba obstinado en ir a California a encontrar a su padre y Dean se quedo en el pueblo para cazar el bicho de turno, que resultó una especie de Dios al que le servían viajeros para que sus cosechas sigan siendo fructíferas.

Parecía que en esos momentos en los que trabajaban separados afloraban en el cazador mayor todo lo que sentía hacía su hermano, ejemplo de ello tenía cuando leyó que Dean queriendo advertirles a esa pareja que estaba de paso que si se quedaban correrían peligro, obteniendo total desatención de dicha pareja provocando que Dean dijera que si su hermano hubiera estado allí, les pondría sus **"ojitos de cachorro"** e inmediatamente aceptarían el consejo y se irían. Por como estaba descripta la escena a Sam se le lleno el pecho de orgullo, porque a pesar de discutir con él y abandonarlo en medio de la noche, Dean no sentía ningún tipo de rencor hacía él, y sintió que ese comentario hacia esos extraños lo realizaba con añoranza.

Como ese, encontró muchas otras ocasiones en las que Dean dejaba salir a la superficie cosas que sentía por su hermano pequeño, pero siempre a terceras personas y cuando él no se encontraba cerca. Sam sabía que Dean lo quería, pero leerlo en todos los libros era como demasiado. Él también quería a su hermano, mucho. Pero en los libros se resaltaba en muchas ocasiones que el afecto que sentía Dean hacía su hermano menor no tenía fronteras, y eso es algo que le estaba calando mucho, y más aún luego de casi leerse todo lo que fue la primer veintena de libros.

Bueno, no era que se los había leído detenidamente, las partes en las que él aparecía las saltaba porque era algo que él ya sabía y no importaba como lo adornara Chuck, LO HABIA VIVIDO. Pero las otras partes si le prestaba mayor atención.

Cuando sintió a la bibliotecaria avisarle que ya estaban por cerrar recién ahí se percato de que se había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Miró su reloj, eran casi siete y media. Dean iba a matarlo, no se había comunicado con él en todo el día y le extraño que su hermano no le haya vuelto a llamar ni siquiera le envió un solo mensaje. Se apuró a recoger todo y emprender el regreso al hotel, una vez que se encontraba en camino lo llamaría para avisarle que estaba regresando.

Eran pocas las cuadras que le separaban del hotel, pero no quería llegar y encontrárselo en plena faena con alguna camarera, de última si no se encontraba en la habitación de igual forma le avisaría que él estaría llegando a la misma en contados minutos. Estaba aguardando que le atienda, mientras escuchaba que daba el tono de llamada cuando al doblar la esquina lo ve venir por la cuadra de enfrente con una expresión en el rostro pocas veces vista. Guardando su celular y verificando que no pasen vehículos por la calle cruzó velozmente para acercarse a su hermano, el cual ni siquiera teniéndolo al lado se percato de su presencia, le llamó por su nombre preocupado, pero su hermano mayor parecía no escucharlo seguía caminando como autómata.

_- ¡Hey hey hey! ¡Dean!, ¿que te ocurre?_ Dice Sam al tiempo que lo toma de los hombros frenando su caminar casi sonámbulo y haciendo que quede frente a él para que lo vea a la cara.

Dean se dejo hacer como si fuera una marioneta, pero seguía como en estado catatónico, le costo enfocar su mirada en Sam, y cuando lo hizo pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano una enorme preocupación. Luego recorrió con la mirada el lugar que lo rodeaba y la confusión fue total. Lo último que recordaba era el estar camelando a una exuberante morena e iban camino a su casa, luego nada. Todo en blanco. Sam volvió a hablar.

_- ¡Dean! Despierta. Dime que te ha ocurrido!_ Dice chasqueando los dedos frente a él para que termine de regresar de donde sea que estaba.

_- ¡Sam! ¿Que sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- ¡Hey Dean, tranquilo! Estamos a la vuelta del hotel. En cuanto a que sucedió, no lo sé, dímelo tú. Estaba volviendo de la biblioteca y te encontré caminando como si estuvieras fuera de este mundo, tenías una expresión que jamás creí ver en ti._

_- No lo sé con exactitud Sam. Recuerdo que por la mañana hablamos, tú estabas en la biblioteca recalando información del caso así que opté por volver al lugar de los hechos y ver si encontraba alguna otra cosa que hayamos pasado por alto útil para el caso._

_No encontré nada de nada. Hice algunas otras preguntas a testigos y víctimas. Nada útiles por cierto. Mi día fue un completo desgaste de esfuerzo sin resultados positivos._

_Y como me habías dicho que no sabías cuanto te tomaría eso que estabas haciendo en la biblioteca me fui a un bar para distenderme un rato. Estaba por llamarte cuando choqué accidentalmente con una bella morena que no tardo en caer…_

El tono de voz era completamente neutro, sin emociones; como si estuviera recitando, lento pero firme. A medida que iba contando su día, Dean rememoraba los hechos quedando mudo con eso último

_- ¿Y luego…?_ Corto el silencio en el que se había sumido Dean

_- No recuerdo_ - le dice con la voz cortada y con la esperanza de que Sam le crea, pues no quería decirle que no pudo llegar al final con esa mujer por un recuerdo de un sueño que tuvo, que lo tenía a él como protagonista principal

_- OK Dean. Lleguemos al hotel así te relajas. Además tengo algo que contarte sobre el caso._

Una vez que ambos entraron en la habitación, Sam deja caer en su cama el bolso al tiempo que Dean se deja caer sobre la suya y mirando hacia el sitio en el que Sam se había sentado le pregunta:

_- ¿Y bien? Que has averiguado, algo que sirva para acabar de una vez por todas con este caso._

_- Bueno, respecto a eso tengo que contarte que ya solucione el caso._ Sam sabía que una vez dicha esta frase su hermano mayor se le echaría encima por el solo hecho de hacer algo sin consultárselo.

_- ¿¡Qué lo que! _– se levantó como un resorte para ubicarse junto a Sam y ver si tenia alguna herida. _¿No se supone que somos un equipo…? A que te has arriesgado tú solo y ¡porque no me llamaste! ¡Algo pudo haber salido mal y yo no estaba allí para evitarlo!,_ soltó Dean completamente exasperado y al borde de un colapso.

_-¡Dean, no te exaltes! Mírame, estoy bien. Sin un rasguño_, dice al tiempo que se levanta y gira sobre si mismo para que su hermano mayor verifique su aspecto.

_Siéntate y te explico porque me he mandado solo y no te llame para terminar._

Dean hizo lo que le ordenaba Sam pero sin bajar completamente la guardia. En su rostro el enfado y preocupación continuaban reflejados.

Sam desde que entro a la habitación no había podido dejar de observas todas y cada una de las reacciones que se dibujaban en Dean por lo que le iba relatando. No era que antes no lo hacía, pero con la reciente lectura todo tomaba otra dimensión y ya no sabía si lo que se le venía a la mente lo hubiera pensado de no haber leído esos benditos libros.

Los Winchester se sentaron frente a frente, cada uno en su cama y Sam le contó detalladamente cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que acabaría con el monstruo de turno destruyendo determinado objeto maldito, que casualmente estaba en el monumento de la plaza principal. Como fue hasta allí y sin problemas concluyó el caso.

Dean no quedó muy conforme en que Sam se haya aventurado así, por lo visto no corrió peligro alguno. _¿Pero y si no hubiera sucedido así? ¿Si algo le pasaba y él no se encontraba allí para prevenirlo?_

Enojado por ese impulso estúpido de valentía le hizo saber a Sam, todos y cada uno de esos miedos que le invaden cuando siente que puede perderlo. Luego afloja un poco su actitud al ver un sincero rostro de disculpa en su pequeño hermano; cerrando su discurso con una severa advertencia de que no se atreva a hacer alguna otra estupidez como aquella.

Lo siguiente que acordaron era sobre quien tomaba la ducha primero, por el estado en que encontró Sam al mayor le cedió el primer puesto.

Cuando Dean se encontraba en el baño, disfrutando que el agua cálida le relajaba los músculos de tanta caminata para nada. Sam se encontraba fuera del baño y su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas que el menor nunca en su vida había tenido antes.

Desde fuera se escuchaba el agua correr y la imaginación de Sam se había dado por trabajar en esos momentos.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió dejando paso a que el ocupante saliera, únicamente envuelto en una toalla, provocando que el menor no pudiera despegar los ojos de él, comience a recorrer con la vista cada milímetro de ese cuerpo y deseando ser esas gotas que caían del cabello y hacían un camino desde el pecho hasta fundirse en la toalla que les cortaba el recorrido.

No sabe como, se levanto y llegó hasta Dean quedando muy cerca de su rostro, más cerca de lo que nunca había llegado. El mayor no se molestó por ello, tampoco hizo movimiento por frenarlo; solo se quedo estático. Sam creía que su cuerpo había sido poseído por algún ente ya que no había creído en hacer lo que hizo, tenía a su hermano semi desnudo frente a él, rostro con rostro, separado por escasos milímetros y no había sido rechazado.

De repente sintió que Dean inspiraba profundamente el aroma de su cuello, _¿Cuándo retrocedieron hacia la cama?_ No lo sabe ni le importa, eso que le hacía sentir Dean era más importante. Rodeo con sus manos el cuerpo del mayor, alzando un poco las caderas para que su hermano este en igualdad de condiciones, que él solo no podía empalmarse, ¡no señor!

El mayor comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón, para dejar expuesto el miembro del menor y comenzaba a masturbarlo lentamente; como si fuera la cosa más delicada del planeta.

Sam se dejaba hacer, obteniendo infinito placer y gimiendo bajito.

_- Sam, ¡Me hubieras avisado así te hubiera dejado el baño a ti primero!_

Estas palabras hicieron que Sam abriera los ojos en shock y vislumbrara a Dean, completamente vestido… recién saliendo del baño.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo cinco**_

_- Sam, ¡Me hubieras avisado así te hubiera dejado el baño a ti primero!_

Estas palabras hicieron que Sam abriera los ojos en shock y vislumbrara a Dean, completamente vestido… recién saliendo del baño.

_- __¿Dean...?_ dijo confuso

_- ¡Aunque pensándolo mejor, me hubieras acompañado! Pero por mi no te cortes Sam -_ dice al tiempo que se va acercando lentamente, _Es más ¿quieres que te ayude?_ Esto último lo dice con el rostro muy-muy cerca de donde Sam tenía la mano. Que por la sorpresa se había quedado como congelado.

Sentir la respiración de Dean pegando con su miembro hizo que este volviera a ponérsele tan duro como antes de que Dean saliera del baño.

_- Quita, déjame mostrarte como se hace_, Dean le corre suavemente la mano a Sam y continúa el trabajo que estaba llevando a cabo el menor. Sam si antes se sentía estupendamente, ahora se sentía en la gloria.

De a poco Dean fue desnudándolo de cintura para abajo y haciendo que quede más expuesto, las manos del mayor hacían un excelente trabajo en Sam al tiempo recorría con la boca el vientre, subiendo hacia los perfectos pectorales, levantándole la remera a medida que subía.

_- Quítatela _- le ordena. El menor obedece con un rápido movimiento.

Sam se sentía arder completamente, y no podía despegar las manos de la cabeza de Dean, como queriendo evitar que esa boca se separe de su cuerpo, pero le ganaron las ansias y lo elevo hasta su boca. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en si le resultaría raro besar a otro hombre (y menos si este era su hermano) solo seguía esos impulsos que lo invadían, y ahora mismo le decían que necesitaba besar a esa persona que lo llevaba a sus límites y más allá.

Devorar esos mullidos labios era verdaderamente sensacional, cada roce le provocaban ganas de más. Y a Dean le gustaba dejarlo con las ganas, por eso en algunas ocasiones cortaba el beso haciendo que el menor adelantara la cabeza en búsqueda del delicioso sabor que poseía esos labios y que hasta hace poco disfrutaba.

_- Es injusto_, fueron las escuetas palabras de Sam. Dean lo miró con asombro al tiempo que le preguntaba con la ceja levantada que era lo injusto.

_- Que continúes vestido, debería hacer algo para que desaparezca esa ventaja que tienes_, finaliza haciendo un mohín y con ojos suplicantes.

_- Eso tiene arreglo Sam ya es hora de que hagas trabajar estos largos y fuertes brazos,_ y para demostrar que le gustaban recorrió de arriba hacia abajo uno de ellos con la mano que tenía libre.

Sam no espero que le repitan las palabras y se deshizo rápidamente de la remera que llevaba Dean, en ese momento ambos se encontraban sentados, Dean encima de Sam con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado de éste, de modo que el menor no deba soportar todo el peso.

Una vez que hubo hecho desaparecer la remera, recorrió con la mano ese enorme y bien formado pecho que admiraba de Dean, no era tan trabajado como el suyo pero no por eso carecía de belleza.

El mayor disfrutaba de las leves caricias que el menor le prodigaba, alternándolos con besos suaves y pequeños mordiscos.

Luego de memorizar con las manos el torso de su hermano, volvió a hundirse en las profundidades de la boca de Dean anhelando el sabor perdido minutos atrás.

_- ¡Sigues en ventaja! Pero no por mucho tiempo._ Levantándose apenas, y con un estudiado movimiento, gira y hace caer a Dean sobre la cama en la que estaba sentado hace escasos segundos, desabrochándole el pantalón con una mano, elevándole las caderas con la otra para terminar estirando los jeans hacía abajo ya se encuentra casi sin intermediarios para disfrutar él del sexo de Dean.

La facilidad y rapidez de esos movimientos causaron verdadero asombro en el Winchester mayor, y eso que a él en ese terreno ya había visto "casi" todo.

_- ¡Wow Sam! ¡Si eres toda una caja de sorpresas! Veamos que más tienes._

_- ¿Estas seguro que es lo que quieres?_

El mayor afirmo vehementemente con la cabeza, deseoso de disfrutar de los mayores placeres de la vida, en un pestañeo dejó de ver el rostro de Sam.

Sí que era veloz en sus movimientos, fue lo que pensó Dean. En un momento le estaba mirando de frente afirmándole su decisión y segundos después lo tenía casi dentro de si mismo. Pero es que darle a Sam libertad de acción era peor que enfrentarse a un mono con navaja.

Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle luego si esos movimientos lingüísticos fueron aprendidos en alguna clase impartida en la universidad.

Dean no podía más que gemir y pedir más y más, y Sam como buen chico obedecía los "pedidos" del mayor. Hundido en las cavidades de su hermano lubricaba todo lo que alcanzaba con la lengua. Era tan caliente.

_- ¿Listo? _Pronunció Sam apenas separándose.

_- Listo_, respondió Dean. Y si faltaba algo para impulsar la determinación de Sam, la voz segura y cargada del mayor, terminaron por despejar toda duda.

El menor procedió a lubricar su miembro con el gel que le facilitó Dean y fue introduciéndose de a poco. No dejo de besarlo para calmar los dolores que ocasionaban tal intrusión; pero también había momentos en los que se quedaban contemplándose mutuamente, grabándose en las retinas el rostro y reacciones del ser amado.

Sam en ningún momento dejó de moverse, quería que su primera vez con Dean sea perfecta, por eso se movía lentamente para que el momento perdure lo más posible, su miembro desde dentro del interior de Dean le enviaba infinitas sensaciones, sentía la estreches, el calor abrasador que envolvía su pene y los gemidos de Dean no colaboraban con sus pretensiones.

Cuando Dean sintió que ya no dolía tanto como al principio incitó a Sam a que fuera más rápido y como quería que acabaran juntos comenzó a masturbarse. Bastó una mirada para que Sam entendiera la idea del otro.

Poco fue el tiempo que duraron a ese ritmo, el grito que no pudo evitar uno, fue el detonante para que el otro le acompañe.

El cansancio se apoderó de ambos y Sam se recostó al lado de Dean, las respiraciones de los dos fueron acompasándose como si fueran uno. Luego de un breve momento se acercaron para sellar su unión con un dulce y delicado beso.

Ninguno de los rostros tenía espacio suficiente para abarcar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en ellos.

_- ¿No ha estado mal, cierto?_

_- ¡Por Dios Sam! Esta ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido._

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, apoyado en el marco se encontraba un Sam asombrado por las últimas palabras de su hermano, pero la situación era peor si a esto le sumamos la imagen que se presentaba frente a él, y el estropicio que el mayor había armado en su cama.

_- ¡Dean! _La voz sonaba con una mezcla de asombro y enojo.

Si el grito que el propio Dean había dado al llegarle el orgasmo medio lo despertó, al agregarle el grito que Sam dio al ver manchada la cama en la que le tocaba dormir esa noche; terminaron de quitarle el sueño en el que se había inmerso.

Todo se le vino a la memoria de repente. Él se había metido a la ducha, y apenas empezaba a relajarse oyó a su hermano diciéndole que saldría a buscar la cena. Así que cuando salió, totalmente relajado de la ducha no tardó en quedarse completamente dormido; y la mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada, pero esta vez llego al final. Estaba totalmente abochornado por como lo encontró Sam.

Por su parte Sam, aún con las bolsas de la cena en las manos no daba crédito a lo que veía. Aún le retumbaban las palabras oídas y ver que Dean se haya corrido en su cama, era mucha información junta. Se sentía muy confundido, había huido del cuarto cuando su cabeza le regalaba imágenes de Dean bajo el agua, haber ido a buscar la cena le ayudo a despejar la mente, pero jamás creyó que su hermano pudiera llegar a sentir algo parecido a lo que él estaba comenzando a sentir.

Sam cerró la puerta, compuso la mejor cara de tranquilidad que podía y antes de que Dean salga por la tangente dice:

_- Dean, tenemos que hablar_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo sexto**_

_- Dean, tenemos que hablar_

Esas palabras sonaron tan de novela centroamericana, que Dean pensó seriamente en cortarle la televisión a su hermanito. No se podía ser tan rosa, y si a eso le sumamos el tono y la postura que adoptó el pequeño al pronunciarlas, Dean pensó que lo estaría abofeteando de no estar todo pegoteado. Y a todo esto, _¿porque no me estoy limpiando este enchastre?_ A si, Sam me encontró en una muy mala situación… en su cama y me cerró el camino; mantenía la única salida interceptada luego de entrar al cuarto y haberme visto recién corrido… espero que no me haya escuchado pronunciar ninguna de las cosas que recuerdo haber dicho en el sueño porque de ser así estoy oficialmente acabado.

Sam trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para no provocar en Dean una urgencia por salir corriendo, debía tener tacto. Haber escuchado lo que escuchó no era fácil, pero no debía tomar que ese "Sam" sea realmente él, que podía ser una "Samantha, Samara" o quien sabe cuantos nombres de mujer existieran que empiecen con Sam.

Observó que Dean permanecía estático aguardando lo que sea que salga de su boca como si necesitara que él le suelte una sarta de reprimendas por una nueva falta en contra de quien debería cuidar en vez de incordiar como había ocurrido en esta ocasión. Recordó las innumerables veces en las que su padre castigaba severamente a Dean por las continuas bromas que le hacía cuando eran pequeños (que ahora añoraba y por culpa de la vida que llevaban se habían extinguido). Bromas que eran de lo más inocentes, pero que a él en ese momento le molestaron un montón.

Era raro que Dean no se haya escabullido de allí y le haya hecho caso, ya había pasado alrededor de cinco minutos desde que dijo esas palabras y ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra. Decidió ser indulgente y pasar por alto lo oído, pero no dejaría pasar lo otro y haría que Dean se encargue de las tres próximas lavadas de ropa. Así que carraspeó para aclarar la garganta e indicar a su hermano que ponga atención, comenzó

_- Te he dicho miles de veces que las porquerías las hagas o en el baño o en tu cama, como verás ahora me lo debes y por ello te encargarás de lavar nuestra ropa por las próximas tres semanas. Y no acepto ninguna objeción. Ahora levanta y cambia esas sabanas,_ termina Sam como dándole a entender que ahí acababa el asunto.

Esas últimas palabras provocaron que Dean se levantara como si de repente la cama le quemara y propulsado por un resorte imaginario se dirigió presuroso al baño.

_**Idiota, idiota, mil veces idiota**_; se repetía mentalmente. Como pude bajar la guardia de esta forma, se recriminaba una vez fuera de la vista de su hermano menor sintiéndose resguardado dentro del baño. Cerró la puerta y empezó a darse cabezazos contra la madera de la misma, se insulto por enésima vez por semejante descuido hasta que empezó a analizar un poco más fríamente lo que había sucedido afuera.

Sam no le había mencionado nada de si había escuchado o no algo que le dé indicios sobre lo que soñó para que le provoque encontrarlo como lo encontró, pero que no lo haga no significa que no haya escuchado nada. Pero si lo había escuchado,_** ¿porque no dijo nada?**_ OH! Por Dios, Sam empezaría a creer que se estaba convirtiendo en una abominación y lo quería lejos de él. Empezaría a tratarlo con más distancia, dejaría de tener ese trato de hermanos que mantenían hasta la fecha.

Y todo por su culpa, porque no pudo mantener la mano quieta… la mano y la cabeza fuera de esas malditas historias que habían terminado de trastocar la poca cordura que tenía.

Maldecía el día que Sam le mostró que además de los libros existía todo un universo virtual en el cual muchísimas personas recreaban y creaban a partir de su propia creatividad numerosas historias (y muy variadas por cierto), partiendo de cómo eran presentados en los libros. Pero si esto se desprendí de los libros…_** ¿a partir de que nacía todo esto? ¿Cómo era posible que se tergiversaran tanto las historias?**_

La verdad que seguir pensando en esto le provocaba que el dolor de cabeza creciera y se transformara en jaqueca. Céntrate Dean, se dijo a si mismo, primero lo primero: darnos una limpieza y ver (una vez fuera) como pinta el panorama, no digas nada. Si Sam no saca el tema, tú no lo menciones. Y si lo saca, pues divaga y cámbialo, si… eso. Cambiar de tema era su especialidad.

Mientras Dean estaba dentro del baño, Sam quedo sentado en la cama del cazador mayor pensando en como hacer ver a su hermano que lo que le pasaba no era tan malo como éste creía. Primero debería averiguar a quién se refería con ese **"SAM"**, y si era a él, pues… mal que le pese reconocer mentalmente, idear un plan de acción.

Si las cosas eran como esto último, ardua iba a ser la tarea de hacerle ver a Dean que el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que de a poco su visión de hermano se convirtió en algo más fuerte y menos fraternal. Esos libros le habían dejado ver que había detrás de esa puerta que estuvo cerrada tanto tiempo, y que él hasta el momento no identificaba adecuadamente. Algo hizo clic en Dean, algo que tenía que aclararle a su hermano a la de ya. Así que se asoma desde el baño y le dice

_- ¡Ni te creas niñato que voy a cumplir con esa orden!, ¿Me entiendes?,_ para volver a encerrarse y escuchar la risa de Sam. Risa que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo porque si reaccionaba de forma negativa significaba tormenta cerca.

Durante las próximas cacerías, las miradas que se echaban los hermanos cuando el otro estaba metido en alguna investigación (leyendo diarios, libros o páginas de internet, o limpiando armas; según que hermano se mire) eran de completo escrutinio para contrastar lo leído. Y el resultado era siempre el mismo,_** ¿Cómo podían acertar totalmente en esos movimientos involuntarios de cada acción llevada? ¿Qué ni se equivocaban cuando dormía?**_ Lo que hacían, como lo hacían y eso era lo que llenaba la cabeza de cada hermano respecto a lo que hacía el otro.

Sam llegaba al punto de adorar cada uno de esos mohines y fruncimientos de labios de su hermano cuando se encontraba demasiado concentrado al elegir entre tantos aceites para motor el mejor para su coche. Tan metido estaba viendo la boca de su hermano que no se percató que Dean ya había tomado un par de envases y girándose hacía la salida aguardaba que él comenzara a caminar.

Dean viendo que los ojos de Sam estaban sobre sus labios se paso la mano para limpiar la zona creyendo que le quedaban restos de lo que acababa de comer, esto cortó el trance de Sam que sin mediar palabra y con un escueto _**"¿eso es todo?"**_ giro encaminándose hacía la caja para pagar los productos. Dos pasos más atrás lo sigue Dean algo confundido por esa actitud, rara en Sam y lo atribuye a la creciente distracción a la que su hermano cae últimamente. Hecho que olvida una vez fuera del minimercado.

Cuando Dean sorprende esa misma tarde que Sam se queda como perdido pensando quién sabe qué cosa con la vista fija en alguna parte de su anatomía, recuerda las muchas ocasiones en que esto viene ocurriendo. Trata de dilucidar cuando fue la primera vez, y determina que sucedió cuando Sam lo sorprendió luego de haberse masturbado en la cama del pequeño. Ahora bien, _**¿que significaban esas miradas?**_ Estaba buscando alguna forma de represalia, pero de eso ya había pasado una semana y nunca las venganzas de Sam se tardaban tanto.

Era otra cosa y debía saber que era.

Sangre, sudor y lágrimas fue llevar a cabo dicha empresa, porque lo que él tenía de atractivo lo tenía de terco y obstinado, y si se proponía algo no paraba hasta lograrlo. Además las constantes cacerías no impedían en conocer el porque de esa actitud observada en su hermano, actitud rara según él. Pero que cuando lo logró, fue grande la sorpresa que se llevó, sorpresa y estupefacción.

Encontrar a su hermano en aquel callejón haciéndole **"un service"** a un tipo era lo último que Dean quería saber de Sam.

_- Esto no se parece en nada a una biblioteca, Sam._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo séptimo**_

Lo que menos imaginaba Dean era encontrar a su pequeño hermano en una situación como aquella. Era realmente algo insólito. Si le hubieran llegado con el chisme de que su hermano se la chupaba a extraños la respuesta que hubiera dado era el coserlo a tiros. Ni siquiera si esas mismas palabras provenían de los labios de Bobby. Algo así era impensable para Dean.

Pero no podía negar lo que sus ojos le transmitían.

Salía de la casa de la viuda de la víctima, esa mañana se había pasado para revisar el lugar haciéndose pasar por un empleado del seguro mientras su hermano investigaba datos del pueblo en la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo. Los datos que consiguió le parecieron suficientes y si a eso le sumaban lo visto en esa casa podría afirmar que el caso entre manos no era de su especialidad, y su intuición pocas veces le fallaba.

Por eso se estaba despidiendo de aquella mujer prometiéndoles comunicarse con ella para darle el visto bueno y proseguir con el trámite iniciado; cuando al mirar a su izquierda vislumbro a una persona excesivamente alta cuyo andar y estilo de vestimenta se le hizo muy familiar. No pudo cerciorarse ya que estaba a cuadra y media de distancia así que enfilo hacia esa dirección creyendo con mucha seguridad estar siguiendo a alguien muy parecido a su hermano.

Nada lo preparo para lo que se encontró al doblar en ese callejón. Su cerebro comenzó a enviarle distintos mensajes inconexos

_Su hermano debía estar en la biblioteca… no al fondo de un callejón_

_Quién era ese sujeto que había logrado encandilar a Sam_

_Porque Sam estaba arrodillado frente a ese sujeto y sobretodo un tipo que no era él!_

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba hablando para cortar lo que sea que esté comenzando

_- Esto no se parece en nada a una biblioteca, Sam._

Dean esperaba que Sam al escuchar su voz corra a su lado y comience a explicarse que estaba haciendo, quién era ese tipo, como había llegado a dejarse engatusar así. Creía fervientemente que su pequeño hermano estaba hipnotizado o algo parecido. De a poco se iba acercando a ellos tomando enormes recaudos por si ese extraño decidiera tomar a su hermano como seguro de vida, porque en cuanto llegara a él ese sujeto era hombre muerto.

Pero lo que sucedió no fue ni por asomo lo que Dean imaginaba que iría a ocurrir. Dicha interrupción no hizo que Sam se sobresalte, solo ocasiono que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levantara la vista dirigiéndola hacia el sujeto con el que estaba. Éste primero miró a la entrada del callejón, observando como de a poco Dean se adentraba al callejón, para luego bajar la cabeza respondiendo la mirada de Sam, y sonriendo de medio lado le hizo un gesto para que se levantara. Procediendo a acomodar su ropa y diciéndole unas pocas palabras al oído del Winchester menor que fueron respondidas por Sam, todo en un tono de voz que sólo ellos dos podían oír.

_- ¿Sam? ¿Que diablos se supone que estás haciendo?__ Te ha hecho algo. Eres tú o un maldito cambiaformas._

El cazador no se fiaba mucho de ninguna de las dos personas que se encontraban al final de esa calle sin salida, del extraño por la sencilla razón de que no lo conocía y pese a que todos sus sentidos no detectaban nada malo sobre el mismo, prefería ser cauto a bajar la guardia y llevarse algún disgusto. Y de Sam porque se estaba comportando como muy No-Sam en ese momento. El rostro del pequeño estaba completamente relajado, y a simple vista estaba ileso. Pero había algo que a Dean no le cerraba, así que mantenía fuertemente sujeto el cuchillo que escondía en su espalda, alerta ante cualquier mínimo movimiento.

Si ya Dean estaba anonadado por semejante revelación, la parsimonia de Sam al levantarse, intercambiar palabras tranquilas con ese extraño, y quedarse tan pancho cerca de aquel tipo terminaron de romper la poca cordura que le quedaba al encontrarse en semejante situación. Es que era inaudito descubrir que a su hermano le iban los tipos, y _¡si lo descubres por las malas como es el caso, la sorpresa es peor!_ ¿_En que mundo bizarro se despertó?_ Este debía ser un maldito sueño y no los anteriores que lo tuvieron a maltraer.

_- Apúrate Sam y sube al coche ¡YA! _- grita Dean ya al borde de un colapso.

_- C__álmate Dean, no te alteres_, responde el pequeño con una tranquilidad como si estuviera viendo que café elegir.

Sam se dirige a su acompañante y bajando el tono de voz dice unas palabras que Dean tampoco alcanza a escuchar. La respuesta de este tarda en llegar porque antes de abrir la boca da una larga mirada al Winchester mayor, examinándolo como si fuera a radiografiarlo con los ojos para luego afirmar vehementemente a Sam. Este simple gesto basto para que obedeciera a su hermano mayor, así que giro y emprendió el camino para el Impala.

Dean pudo observar, cuando paso por delante de él que el menor poseía una cara de entera satisfacción. Lo observó por unos instantes más hasta que salio del callejón y tomo la dirección hacia la cual se encontraría el vehículo. Luego se dirigió hacia el sujeto extraño para dejarle como saludo final la severa advertencia de que no lo quería ni a cinco kilómetros de distancia de Sam.

Jamás pudo ver la sonrisa de victoria de aquel hombre, ni oír las palabras dichas que demostraban la envidia que le tomo a cada una de las personas que recientemente salieron del callejón, porque esas dos personas que estaban recién con él, sentían por el otro un amor desmedido, lástima que el último aún no se haya dado por enterado.

El silencio que reinaba en el vehículo era peor que el que dominaba esos conventos donde los monjes se llaman a silencio. A Dean ni se le pasó por la cabeza encender la radio, tenía mucho que procesar y no estaba de ánimos para oír nada que no fuera alguna clase de explicación y preferiblemente que salga de la boca de su hermano.

Por su parte Sam, estaba de lo más relajado, rememorando los recientes acontecimientos y la última respuesta dada por aquel tipo. No quería mirar a su hermano porque este estaba como toro encolerizado, debía dejar que tome una ducha antes y que se relaje un poco. De a poco el sueño se iba apoderando de él, sus párpados caían lentamente y por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de las últimas semanas.

Estoy 98% seguro que ese _**"Sam"**_ dicho por su hermano en sueños, se refería a mí. Primero porque para chincharle Dean me contaba con lujo de detalles sus conquistas amorosas y lo que les hacía, y no recordaba que ninguna tenga un nombre que pueda acortarse a _**"Sam"**_

Todo lo que fue leyendo en los libros era 100% lo que pude observar posteriormente en mi hermano, los gestos tanto cuando se dirigía a mi o cuando realizaba alguna de las diversas tareas que le encantaban y las hacía tan distraídamente.

También descubrí que el afecto que le tengo ahora no es para nada fraternal, ya no. No se desde cuando pero si me preguntaran ahora que daría por salvar a su hermano; mi respuesta sería: **todo**

Haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz, como nunca lo he visto (que recuerde Dean ha tenido esporádicos momentos de felicidad, nada perdurable en su vida) Y con la última certeza que me brindo Mike en el callejón, terminaron de despejar todas mis dudas respecto a lo que Dean realmente siente por mí.

El que su hermano lo "encontrara" en el callejón no era lo que se dice casualidad. Como Sam era el que buscaba los casos por eso de investigar las noticias en internet y todo eso, y la mayoría de las veces acertaba en ellos, y conociendo la predisposición de Dean a ir a las casas mientras a él le tocaba recabar información en internet o en bibliotecas, ideo el plan de ser encontrado con las "manos en la masa". La parte de que Dean lo "vea de casualidad" fue algo más complicada que la de convencer a algún sujeto de actuar para darle celos. Porque eso es lo que le había dicho a Mike.

Que Dean le decía que no sentía absolutamente nada por él, que solo podían ser amigos y esas cosas. Es por eso que Sam ideo que lo encuentre con algún desconocido en plena faena (nada más lejos de la verdad, ya que desde la entrada del callejón no se podía ver claramente la distancia entre la cabeza de Sam y el cuerpo de Mike, y si a eso le sumamos unos movimientos estudiados; todo quedaba de maravillas)

Mike debía ver las reacciones de Dean y determinar si todas esas negativas eran ciertas o no, ya que si Sam se lanzaba y Dean no le correspondía no se podía volver atrás, lo que quedaba después de eso era tomar caminos separados.

Pero la afirmación que le dio, le abría más el camino para (esta vez sí) lanzarse de lleno a conquistar el corazón de Dean

_- ¿El veredicto__ es favorable para mí? ¿Está celoso?_ Fue la escueta pregunta que Sam le hizo a Mike antes de emprender el camino hacia el Impala.

La respuesta afirmativa que le dio antes de irse de allí lo lleno de tanta alegría que no le importaba si Dean le daba el sermón de su vida. Ahora si Dean caería total y completamente a sus pies.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo octavo**_

Entro a la habitación hecho una furia, cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza que esta no tuvo la posibilidad de quedarse cerrada rebotando para abrirse completamente y chocar contra la pared y ahí si con menos fuerza volver a quedarse semi cerrada cerca del marco y quicio.

Dean estaba hecho una furia, el silencio al que se llamó al subir al vehículo donde ya se encontraba Sam, duró el corto trayecto hasta el hotel. El mutismo al que cayó sin querer no era porque estaba molesto con su hermano, obedecía más que nada porque estaba tratando de entender un poco este nuevo panorama. Sam, su Sammy… haciéndoselo a un sujeto cualquiera… en un callejón cualquiera. Como si tuviera que venderse al primero con el que se cruzara, como si estuviera solo en el mundo, sin nadie a quién acudir para pedir ayuda por algún problema serio en el que se encuentre metido o necesitara dinero fácil y rápido… como si el póquer no brindara solución a ese dilema y el pequeñajo no supiera de ello.

La cabeza la tenía hecha un lío. ¿Desde cuando a él se le escapaba lo que hacía su hermano? Vale que estuvieran separados unos cuatro meses, pero ni bien emprendió su búsqueda, inmediatamente encontró su ubicación con suma facilidad. Que luego se haya desayunado que sus actividades en ese tiempo separados habían sido la de una misión suicida "cazando a Lilith" en compañía de nada más y nada menos que Ruby era otra cosa; pero desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos Sam había vuelto a ser el Sam que le confidenciaba todo ¿O es que no era así?

¿Sam volvía a mentirle?

Era conciente que descubrir que su hermano era gay no era tan grave como lo era el enterarse sobre su adicción a la sangre demoníaca. Pero lo que contaba en este momento era el que le había ocultado algo. Eso era lo que más lo hería.

Desde que había entrado al cuarto el Winchester mayor no hacía más que pasearse de una punta a la otra de la habitación, tratando de llegar a algún punto, a alguna conclusión. No podía recriminarle a Sam sobre sus actos ya que al fin los mismos no conllevaban peligro alguno sobre las cacerías. Al fin de cuentas se trataba de una elección personal.

En el vehículo Sam se adaptó al silencio de Dean, estudiaba sus movimientos esperando que de un momento a otro estalle; pero eso no ocurrió. Llegar al hotel y verlo bajar del Impala veloz como un vendaval en dirección al cuarto quedándose el para apagar y cerrar el vehículo del lado del conductor, fue una señal de lo que se cocinaba en la mente de su hermano. Como si la cosa no fuera con él, caminó tranquilamente hasta entrar y cerrar la maltratada puerta. Se mantuvo apoyado en la pared e inconscientemente recorría con los dedos el sector donde el picaporte golpeó quedando levantada la pintura.

Ver a su hermano moverse como león enjaulado, caminando por la escasa longitud de la habitación, rumiando incoherencias y palabras sueltas que no llegaba a entender completamente eran cosas que a Sam le producían escalofrío. Y si bien sabía que todo este plan no arrojarían resultados totalmente agradables, que su hermano no le palmearía la espalda felicitándolo como si hubiera obtenido nuevamente buenas calificaciones; tanto silencio ya le era insoportable. Prefería acabar este tema a la de ya, hacerle entrar en razón y que Dean deje de mostrarse obtuso para algunas cosas… que al fin y al cabo este vivía llenándose la boca de ser tan liberal, tan adaptado a las nuevas tendencias en lo que a sexo se refiere. Mirándolo pudo verificar que por fin se había frenado, pero seguía con la mirada en dirección al piso, como si allí se encontraran los secretos del universo.

Queriendo llamar su atención, empezó a golpetear con uno de sus pies el piso. Ante este insistente sonido Dean no tuvo otra alternativa de salir de sus profundas meditaciones y enfocar sus ojos en los de Sam. Una vez que el Winchester menor supo que tenía toda la atención del mayor, empezó su plática.

_- Dean, lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma _(nada más lejos de la verdad, pero si Sam quería seguir con la puesta en escena, era lo que debía decir e internamente pensaba que Dean se creyese esa palabras) sabía que de alguna forma tenía que hacer hablar a su hermano, y si no lo hacía por su propia elección, debía encontrar las palabras que pudieran provocar en su él la necesidad de explayarse y decir todo lo que sea que pensara al respecto.

Si la mirada del Winchester mayor ya era una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, esas palabras hicieron que se volvieran frías y escépticas.

_- Eres una completa caja de sorpresas Sam. Sabes, lo que no entiendo es que si yo ya estaba al tanto de tu adicción a la sangre demoníaca ¿No se te ocurrió decirme sobre tus particulares gustos a la hora de entablar alguna relación esporádica? ¿Es que consideras la orientación sexual, sea cual sea la que hayas elegido, como algo peor del camino al que te han llevado Ruby de narices, tergiversando tus elecciones, haciéndote creer que era lo correcto? Te creí más inteligente hermano… creí que confiabas en mí._

_- Perdona por no habértelo dicho, pero no creas que no lo hice porque desconfíe de ti. Sabes todo lo que Ruby hizo para que creyera en que ella podía ayudarme. Primero con lo de salvarte y luego cuando ya no pudimos… cuando Lilith dejo entrar a los perros y te perdí ella volvió, y sus palabras de buscar revancha me envolvieron totalmente. Todas esas cosas fueron condicionando mi comportamiento._

_Pero el que me vayan los tíos viene desde que tengo memoria, es decir no es que siempre me haya fijado en como se ven los tipos con los que nos cruzamos. Me relaciono mejor con ellos que con las mujeres y creo que eso tiene mucho que ver._

_No me había pasado desde que deje Stanford, hasta que hace poco alguien volvió a despertar esa sensación. Sabes, si Chuck hubiera escrito de mis tiempos en la universidad no me verías como casi un célibe; te asombrarías._

_- Pero… ¿y Jessica? Tenías una novia allí, por si no recuerdas. No quieras engatusarme Sam, si esto es alguna broma tuya te informo que no tiene gracia._

_No eres de los que se llaman "infieles" así que si lo que dices es cierto… habrá sido alguna clase de "experimentación universitaria" Sólo para ver que se siente_

Antes de que Dean siguiera hablando, Sam lo corta diciéndole que el no es el santo que Dean cree que es. Que era algo que compartía con ella.

_- ¿Jessica te permitía… eso? Espero que se hayan cuidado_ dice por lo bajo, pero no tanto para que escape del oído de Sam.

Sam no puede evitar reírse por eso último.

_- No te preocupes que si tomamos los recaudos necesarios Dean, con quienes hayamos compartido cama Jess y yo eran de completa confianza. Completamente limpios._

_- No puedo creerlo… estas tirando abajo la imagen que tenía de ella. Pero porque no me dijiste Sam…_

_- No sé si me hubiera gustado que la conocieras realmente. No me hubiera dado la posibilidad de sentir lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Aunque si ella estuviera, me hubiera dado algunos buenos consejos…_

Estas últimas palabras Sam las pronuncia con una mezcla de congoja y añoranza. Cosa que a Dean le sienta como patada en los huevos, recordar a Sam en el callejón e imaginando a Jessica instándolo a irse con otro que no sea él no era lo que se dice una imagen feliz.

_- Ni me lo recuerdes… ¿es que ese tipo no tiene donde llevarte?_ Celos era todo lo que el aura de Dean desprendía.

_- ¿Y si fui yo el que propuso el lugar…? ¿Y él accedió? Pero no entiendo ahora que es lo que te molesta, ya te aclare el asunto. No creo que lo que haga, ni dónde ni con quién en este aspecto sean asunto tuyo._

_- Todo lo que concierne a tu persona es asunto mío Sam, que te quede claro - _comenzó a bramar Dean. _¡NO PUEDES IR POR AHÍ CON CUALQUIERA, DEJÁNDOTE TOCAR POR EXTRAÑOS!_

_- ¡NO ME PUEDES DECIR CON QUIÉN PUEDO O NO PUEDO ACOSTARME! No es así como son las cosas, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir sobre ello._

_- ¡No Sam, tu no puedes…!_

_- ¿Qué… solo tú puedes ir de camarera en camarera? Y yo no puedo, por el simple hecho de que haga exactamente lo mismo pero con tipos._

_- No Sam, no es lo mismo. Es completamente diferente…_

_- Yo no le veo diferencia… que vaya de mujer en mujer a que vaya de tipo en tipo, esa es la única cosa que puede diferir_

_- Sam…_

_- No Dean ¿Me puedes explicar cuál es la maldita diferencia? Que es eso que no me dices, ¿porque tú si puedes proceder así y yo no?_

_Dímelo Dean porque si no, no habrá forma en la que logres evitar que siga haciéndolo con quien me plazca._

_¡MALDITA SEA DEAN, QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE! ¿QUE ES LO QUE MIERDA SE TE HA METIDO QUE QUIERES MANEJARME COMO TÍTERE? ¡Es mi vida y lo que haga en mi tiempo libre no te incumbe!_

_- ¡Una mierda no me incumbe! Tú eres mío, nadie te conoce como yo, nadie te podrá hacer más feliz que yo. ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Muy bien, presta atención porque no lo repetiré: ESTOY TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI, TE AMO TANTO QUE ME DUELE. VERTE EN ESE CALLEJÓN ME HIZO DAR CUENTA QUE NO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE CON NADIE. NADIE TIENE EL DERECHO DE TOCARTE._

_Considérame enfermo, demente o abominación pero eso es lo que siento. Pero sé que esto no puede ser, somos hermanos Sam pero no pude evitar esto que siento. Te he criado, limpiado, alimentado. He estado en cada paso de tu vida, cuando dejaste los pañales, cuando comenzaste a hablar, cuando hacías algún nuevo amigo y tenías que dejarlo. Te consolaba en tus penas y me alegraba por tus dichas… he velado cada paso tuyo y no esperaba que esto me sucediera._

_Es diferente, porque yo no busco enamorarme de esas chicas; es un desahogo para mí._

_¿Querías saber que me pasa? Esto es lo que me pasa… te amo Sam. Te amo tanto que me duele verte con otro que no sea yo. Me duele saber que otro te posee, que te puede dar lo que yo no…_

_Sé que lo que siento es antinatural, pero si a ti te van los tíos como dices… sólo me queda pensar que te voy a perder __porque ese tipo te puede dar todo lo que necesitas._

_Entenderé si decides tomar distancia por lo que acabo de decirte, pero no me guardes rencor._

Esa revelación cayo como botella de agua en el desierto, es decir era lo que más ansiaba y la felicidad de conocer al fin por boca de su hermano que el sentimiento era mutuo no tardo en reflejarse en una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos capaces de iluminar el pueblo entero.


	9. Chapter 9

Último capitulo!

_**Capítulo noveno**_

Despertar por el aroma embriagador del cuerpo que se encuentra a su lado era una sensación de la que jamás se cansaría.

Quedarse abrazado a él, recordando lo vivido la noche anterior, cada beso dado, cada beso recibido era impagable. Haber recorrido con las manos o a base de besos toda la extensión del ser amado, memorizándolos como si no hubiera un mañana pero sabiendo que lo haría de igual forma la noche siguiente… o al cabo de un rato; lo llenaba de una enorme felicidad.

Las palabras dichas, las mismas que en alguna otra situación no hubieran dicho o querido oír, y que solo pronunciaban cuando el éxtasis colmaba sus cuerpos, pero que su mente no podía retener.

Recuerdos que atesorarían por siempre, porque pese a esa desventurada vida que les tocó en suerte, terminarían cada noche de la forma que más deseaban, juntos.

_- Tu pensar ya me está haciendo doler la cabeza Sammy._

Saber que Dean ya no escapaba de lo que sentía, provocaba que Sam se hundiera en el hombro del mayor e inhalara profundamente y despacito le dijera:

_- ¡Feliz aniversario Dean!_- y comenzando un camino de pequeños besos recorriera el cuello para ir bajando por el hombro, todo esto manteniéndolo bien sujeto por la cintura, haciéndole notar su enorme presencia.

Dean no podía creer que ya se cumpliera un año desde que se enterara que Sam lo amaba como él amaba a Sam. Ese día había llegado a alterarlo completamente, hasta había estado dispuesto a alejarse del pequeño por la bomba que le estaba soltando, pero la reacción de Sam a sus últimas palabras lo había dejado congelado… el enano le sonreía como si hubiera sacado la grande de la nacional. Y luego se le abalanzó besándolo. Dios, ese beso truncó cualquier intento de decir nada, le hizo colapsar completamente y el piloto automático se activo sólo para responder y profundizar el beso.

Desde ese día, el final de cada día por más mierda que haya sido, lo terminaban de la mejor forma. Y si estaban muy heridos y agotados, luego de curarse mutuamente, simplemente dormían abrazados haciéndose saber que no importa lo que pase fuera, dentro de la habitación nada los separaría.

Como el fuerte de Dean no eran las palabras, demostrarle a Sam que él también lo felicitaba por el aniversario, giro sobre su cuerpo para ser él esta vez el que tomara la iniciativa y poder llevar al mayor de los placeres a su pequeño.

Esta vez sería él el que le prodigara a Sam las sensaciones de los caminos de besos, el que brindara placer tocando los puntos que fue descubriendo a lo largo del tiempo que llevaban juntos y que nunca se cansaría de buscarle y descubrirle nuevos.

Recuerda que Sam celebraba cada semana juntos, luego cada mes y siempre se sentía en deuda porque al principio él no se fijaba en esas fechas, pero al cabo de un tiempo le empezó a tomar el ritmo y le retribuía la sorpresa que el pequeño le daba. Pero a pesar de conocerlo mucho, siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

Esta vez lo sorprendería él, Sam jamás se imaginaría lo que le tenía preparado.

Primero, lo primero. Su hermano buscaba atención y él se la daría. Lo dejaría totalmente exhausto. Así que hundiendo su lengua en el interior de su amante a la vez que con su mano empezaba a dar unas leves caricias al miembro semi despierto, ese que se había hecho notar momentos antes. Haría que todo pensamiento racional abandone esa habitación, durante todo ese día.

Que Sam balbucee o diga frases sin acabar, era el indicativo de que iba por el camino correcto. Verlo tocarse el pecho con las manos, morderse los labios o abrir la boca buscando aire desesperado lo encendía totalmente. Observarse con los ojos cargados de lujuria antes de volver a poner atención sobre el miembro palpitante y llevar al límite a Sammy era el primero de una larga lista mental de Dean, ese día haría que Sam se corriera numerosas veces y no le daría descanso.

_- Prepárate Sammy que este día será interminable._

_- Lo que quieras Dean, este día es nuestro__._

Y como suele suceder cuando los Winchester se dan a una tarea en conjunto, en ese momento ambos pensaron en agradecerle a Chuck el haber escrito esos libros.

Quizás, si algún día se lo llegaran a cruzar nuevamente; le agradecerían por ello.

FIN

Sé que es cortito, pero hasta aqui dio mi cabeza. Dejo a la imaginación del lector las mil y un maneras en las que Dean provocó que Sam se corriera (es que hay tantas formas, y la mayoría ya han sido descriptas aqui; me gustan más los preámbulos y dejar volar la imaginación)

No sean malos y escriban! :luv:


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews for: ****El poder del Wincest**

kharito  
2011-01-19 . chapter 7

gosh! no puedo creer que solo tengas un comentario! son mezquinos en esta pagina XD!

yo sigo este fic en el foro de supernatural y me encanta!

YA TE DIJE POR MAIL LO QUE PIENSO AL RESPECTO. PERO APROVECHO NUEVAMENTE, AHORA QUE LO TERMINE PARA VOLVER A AGRADECERTE Y DE PASO SALUDARTE.

OJALA NO TE HAYAS QUEDADO CON LA HISTORIA POR LA MITAD Y LA HAYAS PODIDO DISFRUTAR TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLA!

Destiel Winchester  
2010-12-14 . chapter 1

por favor dime que continua, no puedes dejarme asi...

me gusta tu forma de narrar. sigue asi ya soy tu fan

si… continua. Y HASTA PUDE ACABARLA.

DISFRUTALA Y NOS VEMOS POR ALGUN LADO!


End file.
